


Aragorn's Promise

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn's Promise

Aragorn opened the door and tiptoed to the bed. He smiled as he gazed down at Sam curled protectively around his Master.

Bending over, he brushed a curl from Frodo’s brow, and compelled by the affection he had surprisingly developed for this brave hobbit, gently kissed it.

“Are you leaving now?”

Aragorn startled; surprised, but happy to find Frodo awake.

“Yes, little one. I just wanted to check on you before we left.”

“You will be careful, won’t you, Strider?” the concern evident in his voice.

Aragorn smiled. “Don’ worry, little one. The Fellowship won’t leave without me. I promise.”


End file.
